The Happy Elric Family, orrrr not
by AbnormalGirl123
Summary: It's seven years later, and the Elric brothers have moved on.One day, Al gets an unexpected call from his older brother Ed..saying that their familys should get together. Is this a good..or bad idea?
1. The phone call

15 year old Alex Elric sat up in her bed, looking around at her messy

room. 'Damn..I should have cleaned my room like dad told me 

to...hmm...I wonder if he'll get mad..' she thought as she shrugged and

set her feet on the black carpted floor. She stood up, pulling her waist

length black hair out of the messy braid which she had did last night

before she went to bed, and watched in her mirror as it fell over her right

shoulder, covering one of her pale blue eyes. She smiled alittle, then took

a quick shower, and after it, got dressed in cargo pants, and a black tank

top.

Alex walked down into the living room, sat on the couch, turning the t.v.

on. She signed, standing up quickly, and ran into the kicthen. She

grabbed some peaunt butter from the counter, and quickly grabbed a

butter knife, giggling knowning that he dad would never let her eat out of 

the jar. She turned around, and came saw no other than..."Heh heh...Hi

dad..." she mumbled, looking up at her fathers smiling face.

"Umm..Alex...what is that?" he asked, pointing at the peaunt butter in her

hand. Alex looked at the peaunt butter, then her dad, then she slid under

her dad's legs, and started running away, laughing like a mad man.

Al shook his head, then started running after her, realizing how much she

was like her mother. Alex ran into a dead on, "Oh crap," she mumbled,

turning to see her fathers smirking face. "Eh...dad...what are you doing!"

she screamed, watching her father walking towards, his hands raised 

above his head. Alex screamed, as her father grabbed her around her

waist, then started tickling her stomach. "Mwuhaaaa! I win!" Al said, still

ticking his daughter to death, as she cried with laughter, and tried to push 

her father away. Then Al picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder,

and started walking towards the living room, when the phone started to

ring...

(Sorry it was soo short...2nd chapter will becoming soon...)


	2. the phone call 2

"Hmmm?" Al turned towards the phone, and set Alex down, starting to walk towards it. "I'LL GET IT!" Alex screamed, running past her father, towards the phone. Alex picked it up, seeing her fathers annoyed face, as she stuck her tongue out, then said into the receiver, "Hallo"  
"Ummmm..Hi...who is this?" she heard an unfamilar voice reply, sounding a bit confused. Alex turned towards Al, who was staring at her, with a questioning look. "Well...my name's Alex...Alex Elric! Now...who is this?" She said, sitting down in the chair next to the desk. "Woah...an Elric? Then you must know Alphonse Elric!" Alex blinked, then looked at her dad, who was growing very impatient. "Ummm..DUH...I mean...he IS my dad..." There was silence on the other end, then the person said, "Oh..well..I'm Edward Elric...and...umm...I'm your uncle...heh heh.." Alex looked at her dad again, who finally said, "WHO THE HELL IS IT ALEX!" Alex jumped slightly, then said, "I-it's uncle Ed..." Al's expression turned from anger, into happiness as he yelled, "NII-SAN!" He grabbed the phone away from Alex quickly, then cried, "ED! Oh my god...it's been soo long, how are you? Do you have and kids! I have a daughter," alex rolled her eyes, as her dad kept mumbling on and on to her 'uncle ed' on the phone.

After about 2 hours of talking on the phone, Al hung it up, then looked at Alex with a grin on his face. "Guess what Honey?" he said, picking her up, like she was a child. She rolled her eyes, then muttered, "What...and don't call me honey..." He set her down, then yelled, "WHERE GOING TO VISIT YOUR UNCLE ED, AUNT MYSTERY, AND YOUR 5 COUSINS!" Alex jaw dropped to the ground, then she screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then she ran up the stairs leaving Al standing there dumbfounded...


	3. Father, Daughter moment

"Urgh...I hate my life..I hate my life..." alex muttered, glaring out the car window, while her father just shook his head, then said, "Hey Alex..just look on the bright side...at least your summer wont be boring!" 

Alex glanced at her father out of the corner of her eye, then muttered, "Well..I'd rather be bored then be in a house FULL of kids..who are YOUNGER THAN ME!" Al looked at her and said, "Please don't yell Alex...yelling doesn't solve..anything.." Alex slouched in her seat, and put her feet on the dash board, looking at her black combat boots.

"PLEASE take your feet down honey..." Al said, swating her feet down with one of his hands, then placed it back on the wheel. "Fuck you.." Alex muttered, putting her headphones on, and turning the volume up the loudest it would go. Al just shook his head, and muttered, "Who woke you up on the wrong side of the bed?"

---------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later, and Al had stopped at a gas station, hoping to cheer up Alex's bitchy mood. "Hey Alex!" Al screamed, so Alex could hear over her him over her headphones. Alex threw them off, and yelled, "WHAT!"

Al glared slightly, then said through clenched teeth, "Do you want to go get something from the gas station...to maybe clear up your bitchy mood!" Alex glared at her father then said, smirking, "Hell no!" Al pointed a finger at her and said, "What did I say about swearing! I..dont..like it!" he hissed the last part, thinking that it'd scare Alex, which kinda worked.

Alex rolled her eyes, then muttered, "I'm sorry...daddy...and yes..I'd like something from the gas station..can I please have some money?" Al smiled proudly, then said, "Sure babe! Here ya go! Oh..and can you get daddy some water please?" Alex nodded, taking the money with a 'you-can-just-go-to-hell' smile, and stepped out of the car, and started trudging (sp) towards the gas station

Once inside, she walked towards the drinks, and grabbed her father a water, then grabbed herself a mountain dew. "Hmm...maybe I could just..buy some snacks..then run away from here..." she mumbled, walking through the snack aisiles (sp) trying to find something that she wanted. After about 10 mins of looking at snacks, Alex finally grabbed a King sized Twix, then went up to the counter.

"Will that be all for you today pretty lady?" the young man asked, smiling at her. Alex nodded, setting the stuff down, and looked out the window, and saw her father sitting in the car, waiting for her. Once Alex had paided for the things, she carried the bag they were in out to her car, and got in.

She handed Al his water, and Al said, "Thank you!" then opened it, and started drinking it, starting up the car, and pulled away from the gas station. "Dad," Alex muttered, bitting some of her twix. Al glanced at her and said, "Yea hun?" Alex looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry...about..yea know..how I was acting earlier...it's just...I don't know...my idea of a good summer is hanging with my friends...going to the movies, the beach..and even the mall...I mean..I'm happy that we're gonna see them..but..I just don't think I'm gonna enjoy it as much as I'd spend it with kids MY age...ya know?" She finished, looking at him.

Al gave her a sad smile, then ran one of his hands through her hair. "I understand honey...and I'm sorry..but..maybe if the adults go out...you can babysit..and then...maybe Ed will pay you..." he said with a wink, which maybe Alex laugh slightly. 'She has her mothers laugh..and that beautiful smile..oh god..it's to fall for..' he thought, placing his hand back on the wheel...

(short..but sweet..lol)


End file.
